Dialogue Design - Magical Medicinal Run
Key: · A - Alchemist · P - Player · PR – Pirate *Player approaches and old man who is deemed and alchemist of the town* A – “ Hello there! Please take a moment to look at my goods” P – “What do you have that can benefit the both of us?” A – “I’m on the hunt for some legendary items just now, those poised with magical abilities!” P – “ So what are you after really?” A – *Whispering* “I need body parts to put it blunt. Scales, the biggest you can find! Get me what I desire and we can work out some sort of deal” P – “You expect me to put my life on the line for some scales! Have you ever been within range of one of those monsters! One mis-judgement and you’re dead” A – “Trust me fine warrior, I WILL make it worth your time!” P – “If you are a man of your word, and you better be, then where can I find what you desire most ?” A – “The western plains, past the old land and towards the devil’s clutch is where you shall find monsters only so many have managed to tell of!” P – “That’s suicide adventuring down that path, only a fool would go there!” A – “Now now, I thought you were a warrior, one that finds challenge in all and everything, don’t tell me you are…..chicken” P – “Watch your tongue old man, I didn’t say I wasn’t going, only it could very well be my last journey of this world” A – “That a boy. Speak to the pirates down on the cliff shores. They can possibly help. Perhaps with the persuasion of coin in hand if you catch my drift ?” P – “Very well. In three full moons I shall return bearing your scales and you best have a reward worthy of the cause!” A – “Then in three full moons we shall meet again and my work can continue! Good luck warrior” *Player now travels to the cliff shores where they stumble upon pirates reloading cargo upon grand war ships.* '' '' PR – “Stop. Right. There. Don’t come any further otherwise there will be trouble!” P – “Have no fear friend, I simply ask to travel with you to beyond the old land?” *All the pirates begin to laugh. Player throws a bag of coin towards the pirate they are speaking with.* P – “ I think you shall find that persuasive?” PR – “Do you really think our lives are worth only one bag of coin?!” P – “Say no more as I DO need your help. Consider that bag of coin a deposit if you wish and upon a safe return you shall be met with a lot more!” PR – “Don’t play games with us warrior, I could come take every coin off your cold corpse” P – “Well then, I guess you will receive nothing then, good day” PR – “Hold up! How much more are we talking ?” P – “That’s the spirit!” '' '' *The player and the pirates travel west to the devil’s clutch where the monsters the alchemist speaks of.* P – “Wait for me here, I shan’t be long lads!” PR – “Whatever you say..” *Upon slaying the beasts and retrieving the desired magical scales the player returns to the alchemist.* A – “I knew you would return warrior! Now let me look of what you bring me” P – “Only the finest scales of course!” A – “I knew a brave warrior such as yourself could deliver on such a quest! As promised, your reward” P – “Pleasure doing business old man.” A – Please come again for the quests may be tough, but the coin plentiful!”